


Reunion, Twitter style

by Cinco



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Cookleta, Epistolary, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, backdated, somewhere between preslash and slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinco/pseuds/Cinco
Summary: @thedavidcook At dinner with @acookofficial, @davidarchie and @realbrookewhite. When you wish upon a tweet... Haha. 9:26 PM Apr 8th via Tweetie





	Reunion, Twitter style

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in June of 2012, soon after the real-life tweets, and then lost it in my GoogleDocs for five years. According to my spotty memory, the non-direct tweets are real. My apologies for the broken links; the internet is not always forever. I'll insert the photo if I can find it (if you have it, please feel free to drop a link in a comment).

@DavidArchie It's like a family reunion here! Seeing all the people who work here is great haha. 12:24 PM Apr 7th via web  
@DavidArchie Met all of the Idol contestants. Really nice people and really talented. 2:43 PM Apr 7th via txt

@thedavidcook Hey @DavidArchie... How long are you in town? DM me or text me and let me know. 2:44 PM Apr 7th via web  
@thedavidcook This is my gift to @nealfingtiemann for today. Thank you @FunnyorDie. http://FunnyOrDie.com/m/3se6 4:27 PM Apr 7th via web 

@DavidArchie Iime is coming closer to perform on American Idol tonight! Really excited! Show is about to start 6:01 PM Apr 7th via txt

@thedavidcook Decent first game, although the dude who played farva on super troopers struck me out. #embarassment 8:30 PM Apr 7th via Tweetie  
@thedavidcook Cancel #embarassment. Replace it with #landfillisaringer 8:31 PM Apr 7th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook I can't look at my @replies for like a day now thanks to you haha. Flying out Fri am early. 10:13 PM Apr 7th via txt

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie Want to get together tomrrow? Dinner? 10:19 PM Apr 7th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie Had such an awesome time tonight! Hope you guys enjoyed watching the show! 10:34 PM Apr 7th via txt  
@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook Tons of meetings planned but I think dinner is good haha. 10:37 PM Apr 7th via txt

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie Great! I know just the place, will txt you the address. 8 ok? 10:46 PM Apr 7th via web

@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook Writing session till 8--9 ok? I think Brooke just invited herself, is that okay lol 11:31 PM Apr 7th via txt

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie Wouldn't take no for an answer? Neither will my little brother. Still worth it? 11:55 PM Apr 7th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie Interviews today! 9:37 AM Apr 8th via txt  
@DavidArchie I haven't hula hooped forever. Until now lol. 1:55 PM Apr 8th via txt  
@DavidArchie Trying to write up a blog before I head over to work on some writing! 3:02 PM Apr 8th via txt

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie Sounds like you're having fun! Hasn't been that long since I hula-hooped, come to think of it. 3:09 PM Apr 8th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie Have a new blog up! http://www.davidarchuleta.com/news/blog-david-4810 4:00 PM Apr 8th via web  
@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook Haha haven't seen Andrew in ages! No problem see you at 9. Looking forward to it lol 6:09 PM Apr 8th via web

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie Thought you were having second thoughts! You were probably in the studio. Hula-hooping. 6:38 PM Apr 8th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook I like your brother. Don't like meetings so much but sometimes I sneak in some fun! 7:14 PM Apr 8th via txt

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie Sorry I haven't called you in awhile. Been thinking about it. Didn't know what to say besides hello. 7:25 PM Apr 8th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook I know. it's okay. Will be good to catch up over dinner. No pressure haha. 7:28 PM Apr 8th via txt

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie I don't want things to be awkward with us. Missed you. 7:33 PM Apr 8th via web

@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook Hey--running a little late. 5 after okay? 8:28 PM Apr 8th via txt  
@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook Missed you too 8:31 PM Apr 8th via txt

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie We'll be here, don't worry about it. But try to hurry, Drew is driving me bananas. 8:41 PM Apr 8th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie Had a productive writing session. Getting a ride from @JimmyHarry who I worked with and @JessieMalakouti haha. 8:51 PM Apr 8th via txt  
@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook Writing ran long but it was good. On my way! 8:53 PM Apr 8th via txt

@thedavidcook At dinner with @acookofficial, @davidarchie and @realbrookewhite. When you wish upon a tweet... Haha. 9:26 PM Apr 8th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie Having dinner with @TheDavidCook @ACookOfficial and @RealBrookeWhite . Good tiiiimes. 9:29 PM Apr 8th via txt

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie Good to see you, man. I had forgotten how Brooke could talk! 10:54 PM Apr 8th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook I know lol. Really good to see you. 10:56 PM Apr 8th via txt

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie If I can get rid of Drew can we talk after this? 11:08 PM Apr 8th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook I'd like to but I have to be on a plane super early. 11:13 PM Apr 8th via txt

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie Last try-can I walk you to your car? I don't want to be pushy but there's stuff I want to say. 11:26 PM Apr 8th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook If you can ditch Drew, sure 11:29 PM Apr 8th via txt

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie No problem. Activating spy stealth prowess! 11:32 PM Apr 8th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook Been thinking about what you said. I hope so too. Good save with Drew btw 12:38 AM Apr 9th via txt

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie I mean it. When you're ready. I was too quick to judge, and wrong to say I knew what you needed. 12:44 AM Apr 9th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook I don't know how much time I'll need..but I hope it isn't much. 12:49 AM Apr 9th via txt

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie I really wanted you to know that I understand. I was being stubborn and I didn't listen to you. 12:55 AM Apr 9th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie Fun night getting together! ;) RT @realbrookewhite http://twitpic.com/1e85tc - @thedavidcook David Sandwich! @davidarchie #reunion 1:01 AM Apr 9th via web

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie Usually what's in the middle is what the sandwich is named after. 1:08 AM Apr 9th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook I know that NOW, you should see my @ replies lol 1:11 AM Apr 9th via txt  
@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook Really glad you had a change of heart. 1:13 AM Apr 9th via txt

@thedavidcook That just happened! #reunion http://yfrog.com/euipfj 1:15 AM Apr 9th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook I gotta be more careful with what I tweet lol 1:16 AM Apr 9th via txt

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie I hope your fans are playing nice! And here you thought /I/ was endangering your @replies... 1:18 AM Apr 9th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook Most of them are sweet. It's okay haha. 1:20 AM Apr 9th via txt  
@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook Thank you for what you said. Goodnight Dave 1:24 AM Apr 9th via txt

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie Goodnight, David. Thank you for hearing me out. I'll call you so much you'll get sick of me. 1:27 AM Apr 9th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie I'm not a fan of this not being able to fall asleep thing happening tonight lol. Maybe I ate too much during dinner. 1:40 AM Apr 9th via txt

@thedavidcook d @DavidArchie You might be mad at me when your alarm clock goes off, but I hope you’ll think it was worth it. 1:43 AM Apr 9th via Tweetie

@DavidArchie d @thedavidcook I already know it was worth it. 1:47 AM Apr 9th via txt  
@DavidArchie Bah... It's too early 4:42 AM Apr 9th via txt


End file.
